This Is It
by PoehlerOpposites
Summary: When a new player falls in love with Bill. Beginning of season 37. Requested on Tumblr. T for language


"This is it." I thought as I stood outside 30 Rockefeller Plaza. This had been my dream ever since I was 14, and now, it was finally coming true. In 5 days, I would be performing live for millions of people. Every mistake I make will be broadcasted live on national television. _National. _I shudder at the thought, but then remind myself, I still have 5 days left to prepare.

I suppose some background information would be nice. Let's get the boring stuff over with first. My name is Adelyn Palmer. Everyone, except my parents, call me Addie. I'm 27, and will be turning 28 on March 9th. I'm 5' 6" tall, something that I pride myself on, since back where I came from, that was tall for a woman. I'm not overweight, but I could stand to lose 10-15 pounds. Medium length brown hair. Brown eyes. I'm not emotionally scarred or anything. Just normal old me.

I've never considered myself funny. Sure, I made people laugh a lot. But, I wasn't really being humorous when I told Gwen how ugly she was. Everyone just assumed I was being sarcastic, and laughed. I've always been very deadpan. It takes a lot to make me laugh, and when I do double over, it's usually 3 in the morning, and I'm on a sugar high. My best friends. God, I miss them. I left my hometown, a small town about an hour and a half outside of Philadelphia, when I was 17. I headed East to New York. While a 2 hour move shouldn't be so special, it should be noted how 'red neck', my community was.

Going into 9th grade, I was in a class of 587. By the time I graduated, I was in a class of 412. You're probably saying, "Gee, that's a lot of kids that moved away." Sure, some of them moved away, but that was balanced out by the number of kids moving in. When administration looked at the figures, 157 kids dropped out or didn't graduate. That's was over a quarter of the incoming class. You would not believe how made 'self made' businesses went in and out of the strip malls. All run by high-school dropouts trying to do something with their lives. Photography studios, print shops, nail salons, spas. The list goes on. One that stuck out was when I was 13, someone tried to open up a cactus shop. It was the town's new hot spot to pick up weed, and smash someone's face in.

Let's move on to all of us who actually did graduate. I was a good student. Actually, I graduated 9th in my class. I was good at math and science. Not so good at history and English. That was with a grade point average of 96.73. Of the 412 that graduated, 270 were moving on to some form of secondary education. 197 went to college within 50 miles of that school. Only 4 went out of state. Of course, one of those was me.

I found out I got accepted Tisch School of the Arts. There, I majored in film and television. Like I mentioned before, I knew since I was 14, I wanted to go into TV. I had the basic college experience. Made friends, lost contact with old friends, had boyfriends, and what not. And, after 4 years, I was plopped into the real world. I had no clue what I was doing. So, with the help of my Dad, I found myself I small apartment right smack in the middle of Manhattan. Out of my comfy college dorm, I watched as my life fell to pieces. As does any 21 year old's does when they just get out of college. After a month straight of eating nothing but Ramen Noodles and canned ravioli's, I managed to get a job. I was a barista at star bucks. That was one for the family back home. But, on a serious note, my mother was still amazed by the fact I hadn't been killed in New York.

While I was serving grumpy old men their coffees, I was also taking classes at Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre. And let me tell you, I loved every single minute of it. The people I met, the things I learned. So, imagine my surprise, when 6 years later, after I had taken most of the classes available, and I was performing improve live two nights a week, I would get a phone call that would change my life.

It was 11 AM, and I was getting ready to head out the door. My shift started in 15 minutes. My phone rang, and I scrambled to get it. It was the Managing Director. He told me, that I was requested to audition for the writers at Saturday Night Live. I instantly screamed, then started jumping around. I got down all the information, and immediately called my mother. I told her to go get my dad, and put the phone on speaker. Once they were all there, including my 17 year old sister, I told them the news. Of course my Mom started to call all her sisters on her cell phone, my dad rambled on about, "Whatever you do honey, don't unbutton your blouse. No job is worth that." And my sister. God knows what my sister was doing. Probably just standing there, not giving two shits. It was hard to imagine, that just 10 years ago, I had just graduated high-school. I could have never imagined that I would step foot inside 30 Rockefeller Plaza.

The audition was scheduled for a month later. July 27. I spent the next month obsessing over SNL. I watched all the best-ofs, all the episodes, and read everything I could. I must've taken 10 tours of 30 Rock, and probably bought out SNL items at the NSC store. But, I didn't care. This was my chance to become famous. I mean, my name was somewhat known in the New York comedy community. But, that's not very big. At all. If I made it to the show, I would be seen on the other side of the country. I could get a fan page. I could date someone famous. I would be in at least one person's sex dream. I hoped. I could get nominated for an Emmy. But, that was crazy talk. The chances of that are 1 in a million. So, I tried to stay humble, but sometimes, I couldn't help my mind wandering.

Only one person got scouted to audition from UCB. Me. So, imagine when I walk into a class the next Tuesday, and they put together a party. Just for me. I had become famous, in a small town, my own family kind of way. Everyone hugged me, and wished me the best of luck. They acted as if I was leaving. But then, I realized if I did get it, I would be leaving them. I had been here for more than 5 years, and the people I worked with had become closer to me than my family. And here I was, living out what was every single student's dream. It was hard to swallow. That I have a chance to make it big, and some of them never will. But, that feeling suddenly changed into determination. I knew I needed to get the job.

Three times a week, for the next four weeks, I was meeting with a special teacher. Her name was Ms. Amber Lazicki, and she knew everything there was to know about auditions. She made me ready to go in front of the writers, and do my best. For the next month, my characters and impersonations were my life. Everything needed to be perfect. I got professional headshots done, which cost a fortune, but it was worth it. So then, July 27th came, and I was as prepared as I would ever be.


End file.
